Odd Discovery
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Virgil takes a shower, and when he gets out he finds something odd about his boyfriends natural hair color. HotStreak/Virgil yaoi. Rated M for nudity and some other stuff.


Odd Discovery

Virgil Hawkins stands in the shower, scrubbing his worn body as hot water cascades down his defined features. He sighs with happiness even though he's late for school. There were more important things to do. Like spend time with his boyfriend since he is now out of jail. The idiot.

With a stretch, the hero is done with his quick shower, getting out, he reaches for a blue towel. He takes his time to dry off. He doubts he'll go to school today. Besides the fact it's already past eleven, Francis was released from lockdown last night. Thus the aching all over his body. Virgil could not believe how fast that man could undress. Just shows how much of a horny fucker HotStreak is. And somehow, somehow, Virgil had fallen in love with that said fucker.

The darker teen slaps on a clean pair of boxers, shaking the water out of his hair. He walks out of the bathroom, knowing his father is at the center and Sharon was doing some work at the hospital. Stepping into his room, Virgil's brown eyes focus on Francis's sleeping body. He was lazy as much as he was horny.

His eyes rest on HotStreak, who sleeps soundly, the sheet barely covering his man bits. A trail of blonde catches his attention. Virgil crawls into the available space on his bed. The older man took more than half of it. With a second look, Virgil confirms it. There was, indeed, a blonde trail of hair below this man's navel. _Blonde pubes? I thought he was a red head…_Virgil gingerly traces the trail downward until something else catches his attention. HotStreak's blonde treasure trail lead to red pubes. Weirder than that, the gold color ran **through** the red hair.

_He's…got a blonde strip…_

HotStreak shivers in his sleep. A quiet snicker is heard from Virgil, stirring his sleeping boyfriend as he mumbles softly in his sleep. Once again, Virgil traces the yellow hair. _I didn't know those blonde strips were natural._

HotStreak opens his right eye, green as ever. "_What_ are you doing?"

His gaze is met with beautiful brown eyes. "…You have a blonde streak." Joy is read all over the mocha teen's face.

"Yeah…so?" The other eye opens.

A chuckle escapes Virgil. "I didn't know those blonde strips were natural." Amusement floods his voice, threatening to burst into laughter. Especially by the look on HotStreak's face.

"? Why wouldn't they be?" Francis knows embarrassment is crawling it's way into this moment, and he wanted to find that fucker and stab it dead. Virgil tries his best to hold in his laughter, failing miserably.

A blush creeps it's way to HotStreak's features, unsure if it was anger or embarrassment. "What?"

"It's cute." HotStreak was not impressed what so ever by that word used to describe him. That word should never be used to describe him. Which is why Virgil used it. How often do you get to call Francis Jay Stone cute?

Exactly.

"What? I'm not allowed to think you're cute?"

"No."

Laughter dying down to snickers, Virgil just found this whole secret hilarious.

"Shut up. It's perfectly normal…" HotStreak looks away from his snickering boyfriend. _For me…_

"Maybe for you?" Laughter and joy still floats in his voice.

"Shut up."

"Why? You embarrassed?"

"No."

"Doesn't sound like it" Virgil loved this side of Francis. To be honest, the only time he had seen HotStreak act remotely shy was when he had asked the hero out.

"I'll cut you off." Of course that would be a punishment towards himself but at the moment, HotStreak didn't care. He just wanted the hero to shut up. But he knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"But you embarrass me all the time." The laughter died down, but now he wore an irritating smile. One that mocks Francis's whole being of being a street kid.

"When? When do I embarrass you?"

"When ever you talk about how sexy you think I am."

"How is that embarrassin'? It's true." Francis sits up, kissing Virgil on the cheek.

"And your stripe being cute is true too." A blush works it's way onto Virgil's dark face.

A small chuckle is heard from HotStreak's throat. "No it's not."

"…is too."

"no…" Once again, HotStreak is not amused by his boyfriend's wonderful ability to not let things go. "It's weird."

Virgil smiles softly. "But It's cute."

"No…it's not…"

"If it's not cute then I'm not sexy."

"Shut up and kiss me Hawkins." The red head pulls the other male's shoulder, kissing him roughly. A bit startled, but not surprised by Francis's sudden movement, Virgil returns his lover's rough kiss. He feels a hot tongue run along his lips. Just like every other time, Virgil happily opens his mouth for his boyfriend. The two french for a while before HotStreak pulls back slightly. "Virgil…"

The younger teen pants faintly. "What?"

"Tell anyone and I'll hurt you." Virgil nearly moans the moment their kiss picks up again.

"I won't." Virgil wasn't entirely stupid. Though he had his moments. Dating the fiery red head was one of them. He shivers as HotStreak rubs his chest.

"If you do…I just might have to tell Foley all sorts of hot stories about you in a real good orgasm." HotStreak teases between kisses.

The hero blushes furiously. "I wasn't gonna tell."

"But telling Rich seems kinda fun." Francis pins his lover roughly to his single bed.

"Don't…He doesn't need to hear about that."

"Why not?" HotStreak moves his lips to Virgil's neck. "You look so unbelievably sexy underneath me…panting my name…arching into my touch, begging for more of me. I want everyone to know about that look." As true as that was, Francis wanted to keep that look all to himself. Only he could see that precious look on his love's face.

"Th-that's how you embarrass me."

Kissing down dark skin, HotStreak smiles on the inside. "But it's true. I can't get enough of that sight…enough of you." Lightly, big hands skim down Virgil's tummy, feeling every dip and muscle.

A hot mouth closes over an erect nipple as large hands burrow into light blue boxers. Virgil didn't even know why he put them on. He knew they wouldn't remain on. "Ahh~" Virgil arches slightly as he is stroked further to life. The strong hand wraps it's fingers around his arousal, pumping slowly. Through the rough sucking abuse on his nipple, the same tongue flicks the nub. "Francis~" he bucks his hips, but the hand keeps all touches light. "C'mon" A needy whimper hums softly out of Virgil's throat as HotStreak loosens his grip. "Quit teasing"

Pulling away from a dark nipple, Francis grins. "What do you want?" he loves to tease this beautiful creature. Just to see what kind of naughty things he can get him to say. He plays with the hero's cockhead.

"M-more."

"More what?"

Virgil leans into every touch available. "Touch me more."

"As you wish." With the twisted grin that HotStreak wore oh-so-well, he tightens his grip and pumps Virgil hard and fast. Watching Virgil's eyes close tightly in pleasure and mouth open up wide as wonderful moans flow out of him. He also watches his lover's whole body shake in ecstasy.

"Francis!"

Unable to stop himself, HotStreak leans down to loosely french Virgil's gaping mouth, allowing all those wonderful sounds to be heard. Groaning softly as Virgil's moans sent wonderful vibration through his tongue. He keeps the pace of his hand steady.

"AAH!" With a shuddered Moan, Virgil's whole body trembles as he comes into HotStreak's awaiting hand. Virgil pants heavily as he watches, almost helplessly, as the red head pulls his hand out of his boxers, licking every drop of cum off his fingers and hand.

"Better?" HotStreak asked with a smug look on his face.

"Y-yeah." Virgil is scooped into HotStreak's arms.

"Good." Francis nuzzles the dark hair of the other teen, feeling him relax into his embrace. Both men are unable to contain their smile.


End file.
